1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drum type agitating and mixing machine useful, for example, in laundering or dyeing fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of rotating drum type agitating machines for laundering and dyeing fabric is generally known. It is conventional in such machines to utilize ribs projecting inwardly from the interior surface of the rotating drum to agitate the fabric within the drum and to enhance mixing of the laundering or dyeing liquid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,070 issued to Walker on Jan. 29, 1952 illustrates a known drum type agitating and mixing machine for washing, dry cleaning or dyeing garments. The prior art system utilizes a rotatable drum partially immersed in liquid contained within an outer housing whereby, upon rotation of the inner drum, the peripheral portion of the inner drum periodically is submerged and rises above the body of liquid within the outer housing. As the drum periphery is submerged and moves through the liquid, perforated rib elements within the drum are caused to fill with liquid and then to carry the liquid up over the surface of the body of liquid within the outer housing and to drop it back into the main liquid body while thoroughly mixing the fabric in the rotating drum with the liquid.
The prior art systems generally are not concerned with trapping a body of air within an agitating drum rib and then causing the air to be pumped out of the rib while it is submerged in laundering or dyeing liquid to produce a bubble agitating effect. It has been discovered that such aeration of the liquid body enhances the mixing of the liquid particularly in dyeing agitators.
The prior art systems also are not concerned with transferring liquid axially within the drum by means of rib elements that receive liquid at one point along the rib and discharge the liquid at a point axially spaced from the inlet point on the rib. Such an action further increases the mixing ability of the drum agitator.